All Is Not Well
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Brendan returns to Hollyoaks and finds Ste in a right old state. Can they help each other out and can love find a way fix their broken lives?
1. Chapter 1

All Is Not Well

_**Chapter One**_

Sounds of typical Sunday morning conversation was heard over the mild breeze; it was two male voices with a female voice interrupting them every so often. Nobody else seemed to be around.

"Bloody hell; move back" one male voice commanded; resulting in slight panic from them all.

There was a stranger sleeping outside their garage; the strange man was covered with just a piece of cardboard laid across his body with a plastic bag resting by his resulted in him arising from his restless slumber; he had bags under his eyes.

"I'm leaving" the man informed them, still half asleep as he held onto nothing but a plastic bag.

His clothes were not exactly old and ragged but they were cheap and dirty. He had a black beard covering most of his face. His build up was not exactly strong; he barely had any muscle. He looked feeble; something must have broken him.

"Sir; are you well?" a brown-haired woman asked him; her tone sounded kind and gentle.

She was a junior doctor so this was expected, even if you didn't know; you would likely guess. Her name was Lindsey Butterfield and she worked in the local hospital but once again; you could guess it if you didn't know. He just nodded without even saying a single word before he walked away; feeling like he lost some of his dignity. He could hear a man (most likely her boyfriend) telling her that she can't help everyone in the background.

"But he didn't look well,Joe" Lindsey insisted; though she didn't bother to try to retrieve him; for that he was grateful.

He had no idea where he was going; it's not like he has a home anymore. So he went the only place he could go; the village. He knew it was a bad plan but it's the only plan he has; so he knows he has to chance it. It was a brisk walk; taking him around five minutes with a few seconds to spare. The village looked different from the last time he was here; the people were different too. He looked towards the club; walking towards it however he stopped himself going any further. That place held too many bad memories.

"Oh my God" a female's voice spoke as she looked at Brendan in surprise; she dropped her drink on the floor in shock.

Brendan sighed as he looked at the familiar blonde; she was pushing a pram. Theresa McQueen hasn't changed a bit. He was about to reply though she already beat him to it as she spoke again...

"Oh my God; I can't believe it; look; don't hurt us Brendan... It was totally his choice and you know; I know how you feel... You can have a hug if you want just don't visit!"

He was baffled as he had no idea what she was going about. He just looked at her in confusion. He was about to walk away but she grabbed onto his arm with a nervous laugh and a smile.

"Don't walk away Brendan... You have loads to tell me"

Brendan knew that she wasn't telling him something; she looked nervous. After a few moments; Carmel Valentine rushed over as she spotted him. She took one look at Theresa and she knew exactly what she was panicking about.

"Brendan! Oh my God; so nice to see you... Why aren't you in prison? Not like I want you in prison" Carmel spoke cheerfully yet nervously with a smile

Theresa was still grinning like an idiot. Brendan shook his head as he looked at the two awkward women.

"I don't know what drugs you are taking and quite frankly I don't want to know but I must really leave" Brendan finally replied; he didn't expect this when he arrived back.

His head was already all over the place and this wasn't helping at all. He has been released from prison for only two days. He was still adjusting to life outside the four walls and sadly; prison has broken him.

"Okay but don't visit us!" Theresa shouted as she watched him walk away.

He scoffed slightly as he wandered over towards where the deli use to be; it wasn't there anymore. He was confused by this sight; he didn't think Douglass or Steven would sell up. He peered through the window; only person in there was Dennis Savage. He opened the door; giving Dennis a fright.

"Brendan... I didn't expect to see you here" Dennis truthfully replied; adjusting his glasses correctly.

Brendan just wanted answers about the deli and why it was sold.

"No games; just tell me... What happened to this place?... What became of 'Carter and Hay'?" Brendan asked with a slight shudder.

Dennis eyes widened; of cause he wanted to know that. He was too afraid to ask him about his reasons for being outside prison. So he thought that he best tell the truth and leave it at that.

"Ste sold up; after Doug's death; he couldn't cope with it all... So he sold up and I brought this place" Dennis informed him.

Brendan couldn't quite believe his ears; he sat down on the familiar couch which was still across from the window. Dennis hesitated before nervously walking over and sitting besides him.

"How did Douglass die?" Brendan asked out of curiosity; he didn't care that he was gone but he did wonder.

A couple of moments passed; Dennis wiped away tears as he thought about Leanne. She died just days apart; from the same explosion. He tried to brace himself; tried to think of what he could tell him.

"An explosion; some pathetic lowlife had a bomb and that's what killed him... It also killed my Leanne..." Dennis was cut off...

"Yeah; yeah; I didn't want your sob story" Brendan replied insensitivity; prison has turned him back to being bitter.

Dennis scoffed slightly; of cause. Brendan was never one to show sympathy or sensitivity. That gave him all the knowledge he needed to know; he stood up and walked around the shop. He then walked out without a word or even a glance.

Prison life really has broken down any form of change that Brendan went through. Apart from being out; nothing else has changed. Brendan was walking around; not knowing where to go. So he went back to where it all started... The club.

"Sorry were not open" Trevor Royle spoke as he heard footsteps on the stairs as he turned around.

Though Brendan paid no attention as he placed himself down on one of the familiar stools. He felt like he still owned the place; despite being away from it for a year and a half. He shuddered slightly as he looked at the spot where it happened.

"This place has really gone downhill after I left; all the character has been lost; you're doing a terrible job" Brendan simply replied; taking a sip out of the wine glass that was on the bar.

Trevor didn't look very impressed as he crossed his arms.

"Who do you think you are? I don't even know you mate" Trevor replied harshly; Brendan laughed.

He reminded him of the infamous Warren Fox. He wouldn't be surprised if they were cut from the same cloth. They did go around in the same circles with the same people so he wasn't far off.

"No you don't know me but I think you might know off me" Brendan insisted with confidence.

The tabloids described him as a 'ruthless killer'. So naturally the news of his release startled them all. Trevor looked back at him; trying to figure out this riddle he was giving him however he didn't know him from Adam.

"I don't know you... Should I?" Trevor questioned; he was growing anxious and Brendan knew it.

Brendan shrugged; he supposed not. He looked towards the spot where his father was shot down. He got flashbacks; Trevor watching him as his face changed to horror. He turned back around.

"I got to go" Brendan spoke; almost like a whisper; he walked down the stairs and out into the open air.

He looked up at the sky; his thoughts changed to his sister. How could he had let this happen? The CCTV footage was discovered; clearing his name however Cheryl's name was dragged in. She was last seen at an airport with her husband Nate; everything after that was a blur.

"Steven" Brendan spoke to himself... What could he tell him?

He caused his Steven too much pain already; he has suffered too much already on his behalf. Yet he knows he won't be able to stay away; he tried that before and it almost killed him. He doesn't want to do that again. He had his hand pressed against the brick wall as he was lost in thoughts... He heard Steven's voice and he couldn't believe it at first.

"You" Steven spoke softly before fainting because of the shock and the drugs in his system.

Brendan quickly turned around to find him in a right old state; he was lying on the floor and shaking like a leaf. The drug has gotten to him before anyone could react. He was at a lost to what to do.

"Steven.. Get up...What's wrong?" Brendan asked while kneeling down; he pressed his hand against the younger man's forehead; it felt cold.

Steven looked at him in wonder and disbelief. Thinking he was hallucinating; it took a couple of moments before Steven had the willpower to get up from the ground. He was still drugged and he was still lost.

"You... I loved you.. I still love you" Steven told him; looking into his tortured eyes.

He felt Brendan holding him up as he was losing his balance. He was out of it again as he collapsed into his true love's arms. Brendan panicked slightly; he looked around for help. It came in the form of Dennis as he rang for an ambulance.

...

_TCB_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Brendan hated hospitals; it was the smell and the constant thought of death. He looked down upon Steven;_ his Steven_; he looked so broken and lost. He opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked towards Brendan.

"You.. You're still here.. You... I love you" Steven admitted; a single tear fell down his cheek.

All his cockiness and confidence seemed gone. He expected a bit of a shocked reaction yet he seem almost unfazed right now. Steven lifted his hand as he attempted to place it on Brendan's hand.

"Steven...What happened with you?" Brendan asked, moving Steven's hand back down on the bed.

Steven mumbled something that Brendan couldn't understand. He only heard two words; drugs and need. This took him aback slightly; why does he need drugs? It didn't take long for him to figure it out.

"Where do you stay now? Still in the flats?" Brendan questioned; he didn't know where the explosion occurred.

He shook his head; thinking back to that fateful night when Douglass,Leanne and Ash lost their lives. He still thinks back to it and it isn't nice; it was one of the final straws that led to his breakdown.

"No...I live with...Leela..." Ste informed him; despite knowing that it wouldn't make any sense since Brendan has no idea who Leela is.

Ste was so out of it that he has forgotten that Leela kicked him out yesterday after she found drugs in his bedroom. John-Paul discovered this and dumped him; claiming that he went too far.

"Who is that?" Brendan asked casually; looking around before holding onto his cold hand.

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore to either one of them. Brendan was still adjusting to life outside of prison and he would likely never see his beloved sister again. While Steven can't go a day without some sort of drug in his system.

"She is my sister" Ste truthfully told him; knowing this would be another thing that Brendan would have to get use to.

Brendan thoughts then turned to Amy Barnes; the only person who was just as stubborn as Steven. He asked another question...

"Does Amy know about all this?"

Ste laughed slightly; he really doesn't want to be reminded of Amy. She use to be his best friend and now he barely knows her. He use to confide in her; nowadays he's lucky to get a phone-call.

"She knows alright and she doesn't want anything to do with me... women.." Ste slurred slightly.

Brendan's eyes widened. He was hoping that she would be still be around but then again; why would she be?

...

_TCB_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Things were still pretty tense between them as they looked at each other, trying to think of what words to say. Where do they even start? Ste still doesn't understand why Brendan is out of prison.

"Why are you of prison?.. I mean the police know about everything you done... All the lives you wrecked" Ste spoke in a bitter tone of voice.

Brendan supposed that was a good question. It would begin his tale and how he got out in the first place. It was through no choice of his own or Cheryl's for that matter. It was sudden and everyone involved had to think fast.

"They found the CCTV tape on that night...I don't know what possessed them to go looking for it but they did and they found it" Brendan replied firmly.

Ste breathed before stating what everyone else will be thinking...

"That doesn't explain a lot... They just went looking for it.. That makes no sense and what about your other confessions? I suppose they just went looking for that too"

He was right and Brendan knew it; there must be more to it. It wasn't him who told them and it wasn't Cheryl, she definitely would had told him. With Ste and Nate being the only other ones who knew as far as they were aware anyway.

"I don't know Steven" Brendan admitted with a hint of wariness in his tone of voice.

Brendan didn't know who told but he was going to find out. He then looked towards Ste; even he was in the frame. Though it couldn't have been Ste; he was too drugged up to do such a thing by the looks of things.

"It must have been Nate... Nobody else knows" Ste reminded him before getting out his phone.

He had a text from John-Paul, it was something about how he ruined everything and how Amy was right about him never being able to change. Ste scoffed; John-Paul sure knows how to kick a man while he's down. He deleted the text.

"That was John-Paul... telling me how useless I am... Don't worry... He hates me again" Ste informed Brendan, he could tell he was slightly envious and angry.

Brendan shook his head, he didn't want to know that. He knew exactly what Ste was trying to say and he hated it as he gritted his teeth before saying...

"You know that's great.. Leave you behind for a year and a half and I come back to you addicted to drugs and sleeping with your worse enemy... Anymore surprises?"

Though for the first time of him being back, he got a reaction from Ste. He went into his pictures and got one of him and John-Paul together; one of them in bed. He wasn't doing this to be crude, he was doing it to make a point as he shoved it right in front of him.

"Look at it... Brendan... Now! Look at how 'happy' I am and how 'loved up' I am...I said look!" Ste hissed slightly as he forced Brendan to look at it.

Ste had tears in his eyes. He was never happy or loved up with John-Paul and these drugs he has taken are a way of trying to cope. Brendan hated having to look at it though Ste carried on speaking about it.

"I hated it! Having to touch his body and having to kiss him, yeah it felt good but it wasn't because I loved him... It was because it meant I could feel something else! Something other than hurt and loneliness" Ste cried.

The mood changed drastically as Brendan was quick to defend himself.

"Well it wasn't exactly a bed of roses for me either Steven! I had to spend all that time in prison alone... The only feeling I got was a grope in the shower by some man in his 60s and you know what; I let him do it" Brendan admitted with a hint of shame.

Ste hated that thought as he looked at him with obvious disgust. Was Brendan really that desperate to allow a man who was older enough to be his father do that? It clearly was as Ste turned on his side; looking away.

"That's disgusting Brendan...I don't understand why you would do that" Ste admitted; still looking away.

It wasn't the grope that got him, it was the age and how similar the age was to Seamus. Another tear ran down Steven's cheek, that bothered him. Brendan scoffed slightly as he didn't quite understand.

"How is that anymore disgusting then what you been doing? Eh? Look at ya... You can't even look me in the face" Brendan insisted with confusion.

He pressured Ste to talk as he shook him slightly, demanding to know what the problem was.

"Get off me.. please.. Just take me home... please" Ste pleaded, he could barely look at him.

The door opened with Dr Charles Savage in the doorway, he fixed his glasses before looking at Ste. He had a chart with him and a leaflet about rehab. He gave them both a smile as he shut the door behind himself.

"Hello Steven, I hope you're feeling better now... Are you feeling better?" Charles asked while walking closer.

Brendan didn't like Charles calling him Steven though he kept his mouth shut. He wanted to know about Steven's condition. The man in question sighed; he heard it all before and no doubt he hear it again.

"A lot better thanks" Ste replied with no emotion or enthusiasm as Charles gave a nervous grin.

The doctor spoke again...

"Okay Steven. We looked at your test results and it states that you have taken class A drugs; ecstasy being the main one. We are very concerned about this because this is not the first time we have seen you for this problem, we recommend you take our advice and go to rehab before your condition gets any worse"

Charles passed Ste the rehab leaflet though he chucked it on the floor like a spoilt child.

"How many times do I have to tell you lot? I don't need to go to rehab and I don't need your stupid advice" Ste hissed, Brendan looked concerned as did Charles.

He picked up the leaflet and passed it to Brendan instead this time. Charles knew there was only so much he could do; if Ste didn't want to go then he couldn't force him to. Therefore he hoped Brendan could urge him to do the right thing.

"Brendan... You can't believe this...Take me home" Steven demanded furiously; he wanted to get out of here.

Brendan looked towards Charles.

"Can I take him home?" Brendan asked him; he was going to either way so it didn't matter much.

"Yes you can...Look after him Brendan" Charles simply spoke before leaving the room in defeat.

...

_TCB_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Brendan took a fragile Ste back to the village as requested. Getting out of the cab felt like leaving the safe zone and entering the main area of territory. Brendan had no money on him therefore he searched Steven's pockets to find nothing but loose change.

"Take it or leave it" Brendan spoke hoarsely as he handed over two twenty pence coins and a ten pence coin.

The taxi driver of cause retaliated immediately as he watched them both leaving. He shook his head; getting out of his taxi as he wouldn't let them out of his sight. He crossed his arms as he spoke...

"You pay up or I will phone the police; I promise that mate"

Ste was clinging onto Brendan as if it was for dear life. Tony Hutchinson was looking over from outside his restaurant. The two men looked at the taxi driver without saying a word though that soon stopped after he got out his phone...

"No!" Ste shouted, knocking the phone out of his hand before clinging onto Brendan again.

All that could be heard was a small bang on the ground. The phone's screen broke as did the mood. The taxi driver went to lunge at Ste which resulted in a scuffle between them all. Tony shook his head as he rushed over.

"Hey! Break it up!" Tony shouted as he tried to get in the way of the small scrap.

Ste trying to hold Brendan back while Tony moved the taxi driver away and out of reach. He was asking what the problem was. Shouting was going on about them not paying for the taxi ride.

"Look I will pay" Tony announced before urging Brendan and Ste to leave and they did.

Brendan looked embarrassed as he took Steven away and up the stairs to his own home; now belonging to Leela. Both of them were in silence as they walked up the familiar steps towards it.

"Still giving me the silent treatment?" Brendan asked as they arrived right outside the door.

The younger man shook his head however he still didn't say a word. He was giving him the silent treatment though it still didn't stop him trying to deny it. He has denied the drugs too but Brendan could see right through him. Ste knocked on the door as he listened in and heard footsteps. The door opened in the form of Peri Lomax.

"Ste? What are you doing here? Leela kicked you out remember" Peri reminded him, she couldn't help but notice Brendan besides him.

More footsteps were heard as Lockie Campbell came to see who was at the door and he smiled when he noticed Ste. Brendan was just speechless as he had no idea who anyone was, nor their relation to _his_ Steven.

"I don't remember" Ste admitted, feeling downhearted about not being able to remember this.

Peri pouted before opening the door wider. She seemed to be the only one who felt sorry for him. Everyone else disowned him yet she couldn't do that. She welcomed him in with a small smile.

"I'm pretty sure that Leela only said that as a figure of speech or something like that. I don't think she really meant it" Peri spoke softly.

As both of the men wandered into the house. Shutting the door behind themselves as they both walked towards the couch and sat down upon it. Lockie went back upstairs at this point leaving the two men and Peri alone.

"So where is Leela?" Ste asked his niece however he still likes to think of her as his little sister.

She shrugged as she couldn't keep her eyes of Brendan. His whole appearance alone fascinated her. With his black hair and facial hair. Even though he had a beard, you could still see traces of his moustache.

"I don't know where she is...So where did you stay last night?" Peri questioned however she was itching to ask about Brendan.

Guilt came across Steven's face as he couldn't bear to tell the truth. He had another one night stand last night after the man offered him drugs. He had sex and fell asleep in his bed before the unnamed man did as promised and gave him drugs. That's why he was drugged up when Brendan found him.

"I don't remember" Ste lied while gritting his teeth; he really didn't want to discuss last night.

Peri didn't quite believe him though she let it slide before turning her attention back to Brendan.

"Sorry but who are you?" Peri queried Brendan, she presumed he was a supplier of some sort.

The door opened just as he spoke the name...

"Brendan Brady"

...

_TCB_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Leela Lomax gave a bitter laugh of disbelief. Walking in with two _'Price Slice' _plastic bags. Peri panicked slightly. She invited them in knowing full way that Leela would not approve and she correct to think so.

"Get out and take your friend with you! No offence but he really needs a bath"Leela hissed at her brother.

Brendan scoffed slightly though he can see what she means. He has been living on the streets for two days and two days is enough to get a bad scent. Though she could say anything she liked about him, he didn't care.

"You better watch your mouth blondie" Brendan then replied much to everyone's surprise; even his own.

She crossed her arms as she thought that he had no right to say anything to her. He didn't even know her. She opened the door wide again as she awaited for them to leave though Ste wasn't ready to go.

"Shut up Bren... Look Leela, I got nowhere else to go please. Let me stay and I be no trouble; I promise" Ste entreated her in a desperate sounding tone.

Leela sighed as she could tell that he was begging. Though she couldn't forgive him and she was not going to let this stranger stay here too. She found drugs in his bedroom a number of times and strange men too. She knows he would not mean any harm but right now; he is bringing danger to her household. She can't risk that, especially not with Rose and Peri being in the house too before saying..

"Please don't make this hard for me.. You can't stay here because you're a danger to the people around you... I found so many men in your bed and I know that one day... You're going to bring the wrong one in"

He had tears in his eyes as the thought of being thrown onto the streets. He looked at Brendan, who was just stunned in silence. He looked shocked at the thought of Steven sleeping around.

"Bren... Say something... I love you and you love me and she is lying... You know she is" Ste cried.

Leela couldn't get angry, of cause he would deny it. Though she was stunned about him confessing his love to this 'homeless stranger'. Brendan breathed as he couldn't take this in. The man he loves more than anyone in the world has turned into a shadow of his former self.

"I love you too Steven but you need help" Brendan told him resulting in him breaking into tears on the floor.

The blonde haired girl was too stubborn and concerned to change her mind. He has already crossed the line therefore he had to go. She was still awaiting for him to leave as she couldn't bear to look at him in this state as he was still begging...

"I know I need help but I also need drugs because my body is in pain... I'm in pain... Please Leela; let me stay"

She shook her head.

"No.. Take him away... I can't deal with this" Leela commanded Brendan before sitting besides Peri.

Brendan had to pull him up from the ground and take him away as requested. He shut the door. Where on Earth could they go?

...

_TCB_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Brendan and Steven found themselves walking around the nowhere to go and very little money. They had to resort to knocking on people's door and asking for a place to stay. The first house they tried was the O'Connor's.

"Ste...You look awful" Sinead spoke with a hint of sadness and sympathy in her voice.

He looked fretful as he stood in his cheap tracksuit. His alluring blue eyes has been replaced by darkness and woe. He looked worse than yesterday however it's hard to tell as he has looked this way for a short while.

"Leela kicked me out...I have nowhere else to stay so please...Let me stay" Ste beseeched woefully.

With Brendan not daring to say a word. She just gave a curt nod and opened the door so he can come in. Both men entered together and went straight to touch couch once again. Sinead shut the door.

"I'm really sorry to hear about that Ste but there is no room here...Unless you don't mind sleeping on the couch" Sinead quickly briefed him.

A loud cry was heard coming from the bedroom. Looks like Dee Dee and Anthony are awake now. Sinead had to go and see to them therefore leaving Ste and Brendan alone with their thoughts.

"So...What are you thinking?" Brendan questioned with strong interest.

Sinead walked in the kitchen to collect two milk bottles. She looked at them again with eagle-like eyes while walking back towards the bedroom. When she was out of sight and safely in the bedroom. Steven finally began to talk to him again.

"I think we should stay...You can have that couch and I'll have this one" Ste suggested.

It sounded like the best option right now therefore Brendan had to agree. He looked straight into Steven's lost eyes. This resulted in their first kiss since he got back. It felt good and needed. They soon broke apart.

"I love you" Brendan simply declared in a soft tone; this resulted in Steven kissing him yet again.

They were so lost in this kiss that they have forgotten whose house they're in. Sinead walked out again to witness this sight. She cleared her throat to alert them that she was back to which they stopped.

"So I take it you're both staying?" Sinead pondered; truly engraving her presence now.

The answer was obvious in hindsight. Ste just nodded as he was lost for words after that long-awaited kiss. Sinead nodded back with a nervous smile. All seemed well however there an elephant in the room. She felt her stomach to give out a subtle hint about her pregnancy, Ste was the father. Only Brendan took note. She walked into the kitchen again to make herself a cup of tea.

"Steven...I think your friend is pregnant" Brendan muttered in his ear so she couldn't hear.

Ste laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. Though he was secretly worried since he had an one-night with her. That was a silly mistake and he didn't want to be reminded of that. He knows that if Brendan ever found out then he wouldn't be able to comprehend it.

"Nah... She can't be" Ste protested while digging his fingernails into the side of his hand.

He suddenly had the urge for more ecstasy. Despite being told not to by Charles just a few hours ago. This feeling comes and goes and right now it has returned unexpectedly. Ste didn't know how to stop it.

"I feel awful...Help me Brendan...Please"

...

_TCB_


End file.
